The quality of streaming media may be based on available bandwidth. For example, the bitrate of incoming streaming video is limited by the bandwidth available to a streaming media application. Intermittent drops in available bandwidth forces the streaming media application to temporarily request the media stream at a reduced bitrate. This results in a decrease in the quality of the media which may be perceptible to a user.